


Closing Time

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking & Talking, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la hora del cierre… ¿con quien decidirá irse Mu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción homónima de Semisonic.

Se removió incómodo en el sillón, llevaba varias horas ahí sentado, sin contar con lo cansado que estaba de sentir las descaradas miradas de las chicas que estaban sentadas justo en la mesa de enfrente. La hora era su enemiga acérrima. Podía parecer una nimiedad, pero la verdad es que ya no deseaba estar ahí, cada vez que miraba el reloj su frustración era aún mayor y su desesperanza aumentaba, eso sin contar con el ligero sopor que se apoderaba de él. La hora, la maldita traicionera, le podía decir que era muy temprano, cierto, pero para él era demasiado tarde. Miró nuevamente el reloj que llevaba sujeto a la muñeca que indicaba que eran las cinco en punto de la madrugada.  
  
Su frente se arrugó graciosamente, ¿si ya eran las cinco por qué no los habían sacado del lugar todavía? Habían llegado poco antes de la media noche, sin embargo y pese a la hora, parecía que ni ellos ni las muchachitas molestas se tendrían que ir pronto. Se reprendió mentalmente, preguntándose la razón de que estuviese en ese centro nocturno, cuando lo que prefería eran los lugares tranquilos, tomar un café o un té. Pero estaba ahí, soportando el casi vulgar flirteo de unas muchachitas descaradas y con un creciente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a calmarse, ya que al ser los únicos que quedaban ahí, la música ahora era tranquila y no ese sonido perturbador que lo había dejado tan agotado.  
  
Fue en esos instantes de meditación que su razón se hizo presente de forma contundente; estaba ahí, se acababa de sentar pesadamente frente a él, con toda su persona exudando un magnetismo tal que el sólo hecho de tenerle cerca le recordaba que nada era demasiado con tal de estar cerca de él. Incluso si la noche tan prometedora a cada segundo parecía negarse a darle una oportunidad de acercársele. Pero el encanto se rompió cuando, después de haber estado meditando un rato acerca de cuánto le amaba y cuánto había hecho por tenerle cerca, pudo finalmente percatarse del estado etílico de su amor platónico.  
  
Por alguna razón se había perdido de lo que pasaba con sus compañeros, así que apartando la vista del peliazul, permitió que su mirada recorriera alrededor del lugar, encontrándose con que la mayoría no se encontraba ahí.  
  
En una mesa estaban los más o menos sobrios, Shion y Dohko quienes conversaban amenamente, llevaban juntos toda una noche y seguían conversando de los viejos tiempos, de que si habían hecho esto o aquello, o de que si recordaban tal o cual travesura de quién sabe quien. Movió su cabeza negativamente, ¿cuándo aceptarían que no querían ser simplemente amigos?, aunque al parecer ni el caballero de Libra ni el patriarca querían darse cuenta.  
  
En la misma mesa, pero un poco más apartados estaban Shaka y Kanon, ambos visiblemente abrios; y lo peor, por no decir lo más patético del asunto, era que lo único que habían estado bebiendo eran ¡piñas coladas! Era sumamente extraño que Kanon, quien estaba más que acostumbrado a consumir cantidades sorprendentes de alcohol, estuviera alcoholisado a ese grado por unas cuantas piñas coladas, que en realidad eran fácilmente más de diez.  
  
Pero ese había sido el precio de querer conquistar a Shaka, quien al ver un nuevo intento del menor de los Géminis por obtener una cita con él, le había respondido “Si al final de la noche me has ganado, acepto una cita” mostrándole un vaso con la susodicha bebida. El peliazul desde luego se había burlado, pero no contaba con que el dulce les afectaría a ambos más de lo imaginado.  
  
Sentados frente al cuadro antes descrito, estaban los hermanos Aiolia y Aiolos, conversaban de todo el tiempo perdido, y de otras cosas que ninguno de los otros dorados había deseado saber al considerarlo algo demasiado personal y delicado. El aspecto de ambos griegos era de un par que había tomado unas cuantas copas de más, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos y sonreían más de lo usual, pero no por ello les pasaban desapercibidos a las muchachas que tanto lo acosaban con sus miradas.  
  
Mu suspiró cansado, esa noche estaba resultando bastante larga. Entonces unas risillas llamaron su atención, y fue en ese instante que pudo ver a otros dos de sus compañeros protagonizando una escena que nunca antes hubiese podido imaginar. Camus al parecer había bebido más que unas cuantas copas de vino, pues estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Milo, dándole la espalda a la mesa. Sus brazos se perdían detrás de la cintura del Escorpión, quien acariciaba sutilmente la espalda del francés, paseando por su cuello y enmarcando su rostro para después repartirse fogosos besos. Mu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlos así de juntos, pero pronto recordó lo lejos que él mismo se encontraba de poder disfrutar algo así.  
  
En otra parte Shura y Aldebarán conversaban algo que Mu no alcanzaba a entender pues ambos hablaban en español. Pero dedujo que Shura le contaba algo desagradable a Aldebarán, que pese a haber bebido a la par, estaba bastante mejor que el español, a quien escuchaba y asentía con la gravedad de una persona bajo el efecto del alcohol. De los otros dos que faltaban, no se tomó la molestia de buscarlos, puesto que sabía perfectamente bien que Deathmask y Afrodita se habían ido a los sanitarios, cerca de dos horas antes, por lo que supuso habrían dejado el lugar bien acompañados.  
  
Mu miraba perdido la ya inminente llegada del amanecer cuando un chico delgado e inseguro ante el aspecto de todos esos hombre que desde su llegada habían llamado la atención de todo el local, se aproximó a él, ya fuera por ser el único sobrio, o por ser el único que al parecer estaba solo. Le dedicó una sonrisa que buscaba calmarle y darle confianza para hablar. Imaginaba a lo que iba.  
  
—Señor disculpe… —, el muchacho se veía menos nervioso, aunque parecía dudar aún. Mu sonrió de nuevo, —señor… es que resulta que… ya es hora de cerrar… y pues sus amigos…  
  
—Comprendo, y no se preocupe—, Mu miró alrededor, prestando atención a las escenas tan poco usuales que interpretaban sus compañeros. —Ya nos retiramos, descuide.  
  
—Gracias, por favor no olviden sus chaquetas, y supongo regresarán juntos… aunque no tienen porqué regresar a sus casas, pero me temo que no pueden permanecer aquí. El chico le sonreía tímido.  
  
—No se preocupe, ya nos retiramos. Mu alzó su voz para que les fuese audible a los demás, —chicos es hora de irse, así que por favor, acábense sus bebidas—, dirigió su mirada a los que estaban tumbados sobre la mesa y a la pareja a su lado, —claro, si es que les importan—, se encogió de hombrosmientras buscaba a Shaka, quienhabía llegado con él, por lo que creía que regresarían juntos.  
  
De hecho, el regreso sería más caótico de lo que esperaba dado el estado de la mayoría. Para su tranquilidad se dividieron en tres taxis, cuatro en cada uno. Pero las cosas dieron un vuelco que no esperaba, Shion, Dohko y los hermanos castaños se fueron en un taxi, mientras que en el otro se marchaban Aldebarán, Shura, y para el desconcierto de Mu, Shaka y Kanon, quienes se apoyaban en el otro para caminar tambalenatamente, dando un espectáculo digno de reírse. Y Mu lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque estaba más agobiado por que tendría que regresar con Saga, su razón de estar ahí, y la fogosa pareja que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos.  
  
Suspiró derrotado, consciente de que estaría con Saga, pese a que no le agradaba del todo la situación en la que estaba involucrado. Al pasar cerca de las chicas que le miraban inquisitivas, Mu volteó a verlas directo a los ojos, ccansando de esa situación tan ridícula.  
  
—¿Se les ofrece algo?—, preguntó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tratando de no parecer grosero con el par de chicas que aún permanecían en el local.  
  
Una de las chicas estaba por decir algo cuando Saga, en quien pensaba inconsciente, se aproximó a ellos. Observaba detenidamente a las chicas sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de éstas, para después mirar a Mu antes de dirigirles una amable sonrisa.  
  
—¿Les podemos ayudar?—, de no haberlo conocido mejor Mu hubiera podido jurar que Saga no estaba ebrio, sino un poco cansado.  
  
Las muchachas se quedaron calladas, hasta que una de ellas dijo tímidamente:  
  
—Queríamos saber si podíamos irnos con ustedes.  
  
Saga volvió a sonreír hacia las chicas mientras abrazaba a Mu, sus manos cálidas envolviendo las frías del pelilila, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a las muchachas.  
  
—Me temo que con nuestros amigos—, Saga señalaba a un escorpión bastante entretenido con Camus, —no habrá espacio para ustedes, pero podemos acompañarlas a tomar un taxi.  
  
Ambas chicas negaron rotundamente, apenadas viendo con atención el contacto tan posesivo entre Saga y Mu, quien estaba tan perturbado por esa cercanía del mayor de los gemelos que prestó nula atención a las chicas. Una vez solos, Saga se separó un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarle.  
  
—Será mejor irnos, Milo ya deja respirar al francés, debemos irnos.  
  
Milo y Camus cesaron sus jugueteos hasta que estuvieron dentro del taxi. Los cuatro iban atrás, pero no estaban atrapados, pues Camus estaba sentado sobre Milo, justo y como lo había estado casi toda la velada. Pequeños jugueteos, toqueteos, y alguno que otro gemido que por fortuna no escuchaba el chofer a través del vidrio acrecentaban la incomodidad del lemuriano.  
  
Mu miraba por la ventana con Saga sentado a su lado. No habían cruzado palabra desde el incidente, pero sabía que no quería preguntar nada. Su efímera cercanía era suficiente para que esa noche hubiese valido la pena. De repente, el griego se recargó en su hombro, por lo que Mu dio un pequeño brinco, pero al ver que era Saga el que se recargaba en él, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Miró el perfecto perfil del mayor, mientras se deleitaba con la visión del pálido rostro ligeramente sonrojado por efectos de la bebida, el dulzón aliento que le llegaba cada vez que el otro suspiraba, o el sentir del pecho del peliazul bajando y subiendo al compás de su respiración contra su propio pecho. Simplemente estaba embelesado, le adoraba, y de no ser por la incómoda compañía de los otros dos, hubiese sido perfecto; pero los ruidos que hacían inquietaban al pelilila, causándole unos bochornos casi insoportables. Decidió entonces regresar su mirada a la ventana, pero los delgados dedos de Saga sobre su barbilla se lo impidieron.  
  
—Eres hermoso Mu, ¿no lo sabías?   
  
Una sonrisa coqueta por parte del mayor terminó por lograr que el color subiera por el rostro del menor.  
  
—Saga, no estás bien, por favor ahora no.   
  
Rogó casi desesperado Mu, quien no había olvidado a los otros dos a su lado.  
  
—Está bien—, suspiró Saga, —pero después hablaremos de esto.  
  
Finalizó el peliazul con un suave beso sobre los labios de Mu, quien incrédulo les acariciaba, grabando en su memoria el sabor dulzón de los labios griegos sobre los propios.  
  
No tardaron en llegar hasta el Santuario y una vez en Aries, Milo y Camus emprendieron la rápida huída al octavo templo. Al parecer no habían presenciado nada de lo que había ocurrido entre Mu y Saga, quienes con cierta dificultad subían por las escaleras hasta Géminis. El mayor parecía abstraído observando el firmamento que poco a poco empezaba a clarear y desvanecerse en el cielo matutino; mientras cerraba sus ojos ante la fresca brisa que anunciaba la alborada, esa brisa que erizaba toda su piel, sacando de sus pulmones un suspiro profundo.  
  
Mu, por su parte, estaba perdido en la calidez del abrazo de Saga, a quien supuestamente le servía de apoyo, aunque en realidad parecía no necesitarle. Al sentir la misma brisa que Saga se acercó más al mayor, buscando un refugio del frío de la madrugada. Al elevar su mirada, se encontró con los brillantes orbes de aguamarina de Saga en él, se veía exquisito con su pálida tez suavizada por los matices del nuevo día, su cabello ligeramente revuelto, sus finos labios entreabiertos y esos ojos cálidos observándole detenidamente.  
  
—Mu, hemos llegado y si no me equivoco Kanon ha cerrado—, Saga miraba entretenido la puerta de los aposentos privados desde donde estaba, —y creo que no está solo, será mejor dejarlos un rato, no vaya a ser que Shaka se asuste—, el mayor de los gemelos no pudo evitar reír suavemente.  
  
El menor le miraba completamente apenado, pues imaginaba que Shaka aceptaría a Kanon si bien las condiciones eran un tanto dudosas, por lo que únicamente asintió. Ante tal gesto, Saga le miró condescendiente.  
  
—Tenemos un asunto pendiente Mu—, antes de que el aludido pudiese contestar, los cálidos labios de Saga ya estaban sobre los suyos, abriéndose paso hasta el interior de su húmeda cavidad, aquella lengua jugueteando con la suya mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban firmemente.  
  
Con lo poco que le restaba de autocontrol, Mu logró separarse lentamente ante la mirada incomprensiva de Saga.  
  
—No puedo… yo Saga, no así—, su voz era suave, pero firme y decidida. —Si después te dieras cuenta de que fue un error o de que no era lo que querías en realidad entonces yo…   
  
—Mu—,  le interrumpió el mayor mientras colocaba su índice sobre los tersos labios del pelilila, —no estoy tan ebrio como crees, digamos que… fue sólo lo necesario para poder decírtelo de frente y para que Kanon me dejara en paz—. El griego le dedicó una sonrisa con cierto aire cómplice.  
  
—¿Decirme qué?  
  
Mu le miraba completamente confundido.  
  
—No entiendo Saga es que…—,  sus labios fueron sellados por los del mayor, quien lentamente le soltó.  
  
—Que me gustas Mu ¿Qué más?—, suspiró Saga, para después tomar la mano del menor,  —vamos Mu, mi templo está ocupado, por lo que sólo nos queda el tuyo.  
  
—Pero esto es muy inesperado y aparte...  
  
Mu había imaginado esa misma confesión cientos de veces, pero en sus sueños, no tenía tantas inseguridades como las que experimentaba en ese momento.  
  
—Vamos—,  la cálida mano del griego se había posado sobre la suya, —nunca haré algo que no quieras o para lo que no estés listo, pero por favor, no me prives de tu compañía, estuve esperando toda la noche, hasta la hora del cierre, para poder estar contigo a solas.   
  
Mu le miró entre molesto e incrédulo.  
  
—Sí, aunque me mires así, todo esto no es una coincidencia, cuando llegó la hora de irnos, ya sabía con quería volver a casa.  
  
Y antes de que el lemuriano pudiese volver a darle cualquier excusa, los labios de Saga apresaron en un tercer beso los del pelilila en un beso tierno pero demandante, para después tomar su mano entre las suyas y llevárselo corriendo de regreso a Aires, a fin de cuenta, era muy temprano y tenían todo el día por delante. Después de todo, ya habían esperado toda la noche anterior.


End file.
